Roy Jenkins (Earth-1)
"If you ain't livin', you're dyin'." Elroy Merle Jenkins, more commonly referred to simply as Roy, is an NPC in the Generation X campaign. He was introduced (S01EXX) and became a main character that same game. Roy is a simple man who, despite his bouts of recklessness and lack of sensitivity, cares deeply for the people around him. Courageous to a fault, Roy is often willing to throw himself into dangerous situations, often against far-superior opponents. Though he is new to the Rhoades Institute, he is a part of the family and he defends it as such. Personality Roy is a laid-back, simpel country boy with a knack for getting into trouble. Tough, brave and reckless, Roy is an unpredictable wildcard of a man with a chip on his shoulder. A bit rough around the edges, Roy is an average blue-collar guy with a love of the simple things in life: beer, friends, good food and having fun. If he can wake up, have a couple beers, do something stupid and go to bed with a hot lady, it's been a good day. He loves to have fun and he is very playful, with a middle-school-like sense of humor. He is prone to using crude humor and language, and he occassionally indulges in pornography (as Playboy magazines can often be found in his apartment, usually in the open). He usually displays a sense of humor in his actions, especially when dealing with authority figures (especially cops). He is very mischievous, often doing things to annoy his friends just to see if he can do it. Unlike Kurt, who also practices such activities, Roy does little things, like tapping pens on his desk, humming or pronouncing something wrong to get under somebody's skin. Many see Roy as stupid or as annoying because of his tendency to take most situations lightly, but this belies a surprisingly cunning and intelligent man. More often than not, Roy wisecracks on jobs or in the middle of a fight because he's nervous. Plus, it pissess people off, which makes it easier to hit them. Historically speaking, Roy tends to avoid serious relationships since his wife left him (see HISTORY, below). He instead pursues women as sexual partners, as opposed to engaging in any kind of meaningful relationship. He likes it just fine that way, since he isn't in a hurry to get his heart broken again. He tends not to have more than one-night stands, and only gives a "Two-Nighter" to those women who particularly attract his interest. In terms of friendships, Roy usually only has limited, professional relationships. He knows how fleeting people are and hates feeling vulnerable, so he tends to have very superficial friendships with co-workers or partners in crime. He isn't a narc, so he has a very good reputation in the criminal community. Aside from that, and his natural ability to take to people, Roy doesn't have a lot of friends. Or any for that matter. But he's hoping to turn things around at the Institute. Roy is a scrapper, tride and true. He is usually the first to fly into a fight, and he usually gets into scuffles when he's drunk. He is not confrontational but he is aggressive and defensive of his friends. Most fights he gets in are on behalf of a friend or family member. He usually avoided using his powers in fights, but since joining the Institute, Roy is becoming more and more open to the idea of using his abilities in combat. He also has something of a temper, as when his adrenaline starts to go, he becomes somewhat volatile, exploding in anger and being unable to control his acidic powers. While he would not harm anybody in this state (well, not his friends or innocents anyway), he has a bad habit of saying nasty things or otherwise being cruel when he loves his temper. He is a dangerous individual who is reckless and crazy enough to take a stand against formidable opponents that most hunters would turn and run from. Roy is an adept brawler, boxer and knife-fighter; his fighting style isn't graceful or pretty and focuses on crushing punches and devastating damage. Despite Roy's natural tendency to not take alot seriously, his sometimes volatile nature and his penchant for being insensitive to others, he has displayed a surprisingly compassionate side. Roy believes that family is everything, and he is willing to do anything to protect the people he loves. He loves his son more than anything else in the world, and he would be willing to kill to protect him (and he has). He is beginning to see the Rhoades Institute as his new family and he is willing to protect them with the same intensity. Roy has shown himself to be caring and selfless on several occasions. For example, he wanted to help Rhoades and the Field Team fight Jude that he drove five hours to do so after being left behind, despite the fact that he'd known them only two days. Roy is the first to volunteer for a rescue mission, and he alone was willing to go with Anna to rescue Rhoades from Fort Polk. While he has a tendency to go lone-wolf in the field, he is trying to integrate himself within the structure of the Team and does his best to play well with the others. All in all, Roy is a tough fighter and a good man who, despite his rocky history, wants to leave his old life behind him and turn over a new leaf and maybe become the sort of man his son deserves. History Elroy Jenkins was born the younger of two sons to Zechariah Jenkins, a hunter and fur-trapper in the mountains of northern Georgia. Roy and his older brother Job grew up under the roof of their neglectful parents. Zechariah was an abusive alcoholic, and their mother Rhoda was usually too strung-out on drugs to care. Job took care of Roy as best he could, usually sneaking him comic books he would steal from newspaper stands during the rare trips into the city. Roy looked up to Job as a hero. Growing up, Zechariah taught both his boys how to hunt, how to fight and how to trap. It was Job who raised Roy, however. Job was a terribly bitter and angry young man who became a member of the Klu Klux Klan at an early age and he raised Roy with the same beliefs, although Roy never really agreed with him as he had a best friend from "across the river" who was black. Job also taught Roy to be tough and "act like a man" from childhood. However, Job was often absent from Roy's life, and a lot of that had to do with the fact that Job frequently found himself in and out of juvenile delinquency institutions. As a result, Roy was forced to fend for himself. When Roy was twelve, he got lost in the woods and was forced to live off of wild berries. When he returned after nine days, his father had not noticed his absence. Job left the family that same year, and he wanted to bring Roy with him. Roy wanted to follow his brother away from his abusive father, but he couldn't bear to tear himself away from his mother and refused to leave, as he wished to take care of her. Job left then and Roy stayed behind, working odd jobs every summer afterward in an effort to keep the family afloat. When he was fourteen, Roy got into a fight at the Youth Hall during a community dance, after another boy called his mother a "bloated whore". Roy beat the boy so badly that he was sent to the hospital. Most curious was the fact that Roy's saliva seemed to cause chemical burns on the boy's face. The boy was permanently disfigured after that incident and Roy spent time in a juvenile institution. It was there he met another boy who worked for "Mad Dog", a local thug who used underage boys to run illegal narcotics. When he was released, Roy began working for Mad Dog in an attempt to earn money for the family. Less than a year later, Roy's mother fell asleep and her cigarette caused the cabin to burn down, and Rhoda died in the fire. They were forced to move into the city after that. Zechariah never recovered and become much more violent. After one particularly nasty incident, Roy fought back and used his acidic saliva to burn his father before running away. Roy has not seen his father since that night. Roy dropped out of school and lived as a professional criminal for some time afterward. He met Marie, a waitress at a local diner, when he was nineteen. The two hit it off and married a year later. Roy provided for her through his criminal activities. They were happy, though Marie thought his profession as a criminal was disgusting. Roy discovered Marie was pregnant on his twenty-third birthday, in 1960. With the realization that he had a real family on the way, he decided to quit the criminal world. Mad Dog became angry that Roy wanted to abandon them and sent thugs to intimidate him the day his son was born. Enraged that Mad Dog would threaten his baby son, Roy killed the attackers and then killed Mad Dog himself by using his acid to completely dissolve his face. Roy was arrested not long after and served four years in jail and was released on probation. When he got out, though, he found Marie had moved on and re-married. She refused to let him see their son and told him that their boy deserved a father who would care for him, not a crook. Devastated, Roy left Atlanta and became a criminal-for-hire, traveling the country and doing what he had to do to survive. While he went back to visit Daryl (his son) every year on his birthday, he usually got to see him for an hour or two at a time. This was his life, until he found himself in New Orleans one day and decided to squat in an abandoned plantation on a whim, a decsion that would change his life. Notable Accomplishments *Fought in the Battle of Fort Polk Notable Victories *Etnie Brooks (Battle of Fort Polk) Relationships with Others Roy does not have a lot of friends, and despite his sometimes abrasive personality, he actually gets along with others pretty easily. Alot of that has to do with his natural charisma and his love of having fun, and his generally humorous demeanor. Annabelle Babin is a pretty cool chick, in Roy's opinion. Sure, she was kind of a bitch when they first met (she outed him as a criminal and then threatened to erase him or some shit if he tried to murder her friends) but when the rest of the team refused to let her join the fight against Jude at Fort Polk, Roy felt a strange, kindred connection with her. They refused to let him go, either, so Roy figured "fuck it, let's ride there ourselves". After that night, Roy and Anna have been on pretty good terms and he consideres her one of his friends. He sees her like a little sister and is actually pretty protective of her. He often tries to guide her or give her advice (usually terrible advice) like a big brother would, often to humorous results. Roy likes Doctor Rhoades a lot, even if he is a little too "huggy" for Roy's taste. He thinks Rhoades is a good guy and he's excited to give the Institute an honest try, as he really wants to turn his life around and become a good man. For the first time, Rhoades has given Roy the hope that doing so may be possible. Peter Belinsky is a good kid, Roy thinks, if not a little creepy. He thinks Peter is funny and he enjoys trying to get on his nerves, but at the same time, he doesn't like how Peter has a tendency to stare. He loves Peter's real name (Pyotr) and he usually calls him that or "Ivan" in the field, despite Peter being Bulgarian and not Russian. Roy and Kurt get along famously, as Roy sees Kurt as a little brother. Like Anna, he is protective of Kurt and will often go out of his way to help Kurt out or give him (terrible) advice. He is looking forward to giving Kurt his first beer and he wants to take Kurt out to teach him how to talk to girls. Despite everything, they get along well and Roy enjoys hanging out with his "little buddy". In truth, Kurt reminds him a lot of himself when he was younger and he wants to set a good example for the kid so he can avoid the path Roy took. Roy absolutely loves Reginald Calloway, and he especially loves annoying the guy. The two are roommates, a situation Reginald finds "most disagreeable". Roy does his best to clean up after himself and be a considerate roommate but in all honety, he's kind of a shitty roommate. He does try his best to keep his "late night fun" with girls quiet, but he can't do anything about what Reginald might see in the bathroom or the living room the next morning. That is just out of Roy's hands. Aside from that, he finds Reginald a pretty funny guy, despite his many quirks. Roy isn't sure who Jude is, but man, fuck that guy. Powers and Abilities Roy is an evolved human, which means that he has a number of abilities in addition to mundane training. *'Acid Generation: '''Acid in the human body is normally found in the gastrointestinal system. The human stomach uses hydrochloric acid, usually at a concentration of around 0.5%, along with maceration, to break down food. Roy has a modified digestive system, along with a more active control of his automatic nervous system. This allows him to induce a sort food-less vomit, ejecting his stomach acid at will. He has enough control over this aspect of his ability that he can store the acid in his mouth and eject it like a powerful bullet. This means that his esophagus and mouth are effectively immune to acid, and his acid production is increased or more concentrated. The muscles of his stomach and intentional sphincters are under his control. He is also able to secret this acid through the pores in his body, and his tears, sweat and blood all prove to be highly caustic when he is under enough stress. This acid is atrociously rancid, smelling of rancid eggs. **'Acidic Membrane:' When his blood-pressure is down, his acidic sweat congeals into a durable, mucuus-like membrane down the length of his neck, arms and hands. **'Adhesive Resin:' Through an unknown mechanism, he can cause his pores to secrete an altered form of his acid, producing a very stick resin that allows him to cling to sold surfaces. He can also spit this same resin from his mouth, which dries very quickly into a sort of hardened shell that blinds targets while stinging their eyes. *'Archery:' Roy is skilled in the use of hunting bows and crossbows. *'Criminal:' After years with the Mad Dog gang and his years as a freelance criminal, Roy has become a very competent criminal. He is skilled in robbery, burglary, grand theft auto, blackmail, narcotics transportation and murder. He is a well of knowledge when dealing with criminals and he retains many connections from his old career. *'Leaping:' Roy possesses the ability to leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human. He possesses a degree of superhuman strength, particularly in his back and legs, which grants him his superior leaping abilities. He has a vertical leap of 25 feet and a horizontal jump of approximately 37 feet in a single leap. His unusually flexible spine enables him to crouch continually without strain. **'Enhanced Durability: Roy's body is tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human's. He can withstand major impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. However, he is not invulnerable and can be injured in ways similar to an ordinary human. For instance, he is not bulletproof, save for a small caliber bullet, and can be injured by weapons composed of conventional materials if he is struck with sufficient force. **'''Flexible Bone Structure: Roy's bone structure enables him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouching position for long periods of time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. *'Machinist:' Roy is very gifted with repairing vehicles and most technology of any kind. *'Marksman:' Roy is extremely skilled with firearms of any variety. *'Melee Combat: '''Roy has only rudimentary knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. However, his powers enable him to execute a leaping kick with superhuman force at an opponent. *'Survival:' Roy is trained in wilderness survival methods, such as hunting, foraging, fishing, tracking and finding/building shelter. Paraphernelia Roy carries only a few trademark items, mostly weapons. Equipment *'Crossbow:' Roy owns a crossbow, which he uses mainly for hunting for nights when he is forced to sleep in the woods. He rarely uses it for combat, though it is more effective as a non-lethal weapon, so it may be seeing greater usage in the near future. *'Knife:' Roy carries with him a WWI-era combat knife used by his grandfather in the "Great War". It was given to Job, who gave it to Roy the night he left. It is Roy's most cherished possession. *'Pistols:' Roy carriers two pistols; a semi-automatic pistol used in World Ward II and a police service revolver. *'Sawed-Off Shotgun:' Roy also carries a sawed-off shotgun. He only has a few rounds for it, but it's good in a tight spot. Weaknesses Roy also possesses a number of weaknesses that hinder him. *'Alcoholic:' Roy is a borderline alcoholic and tends to over-drink. *'Recklessness:' Roy leaps before he looks and often bites off a lot more than he can chew. *'Severe Indigestion:' Using his ability causes Roy to suffer severe indigestion and intense heartburn when he eats. *'Simple:' Roy is not a very smart man, and is in fact a little gullible. *'Temper:' Roy is prone to a volatile temper. *'Womanizer:' Roy is very vulnerable to women and is easily seduced or led astray by women. Notes *Roy's Play-by actor is Norman Reedus. *Roy is very influened by Norman Reedus' charater in ''The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon. Trivia *Roy's favorite music is country music and the new band Lynyrd Skyynyrd. *Roy does not often watch television. He does like ''Gunsmoke ''and cartoons, however. *Roy loves going to the movies and he loves westerns. *His favorite color is blue. *Not an avid reader. *Has been to prison twice. This isn't countin multiple stays in juvenile detention centers. * Always carries a picture of his son in his wallet, as well as a red bandanna in his back pocket, which he was wearing the day his son was born. He usually wears this bandanna over his face as an impromtu mask when fighting in the field. Category:Extrahuman Category:Acid Generation Category:Superhuman Leaping Category:Rhoades Institute Category:Fathers Category:Pinkerton Agency Category:Male Characters Category:Generation X Category:Archery Category:Knives Category:Firearms Category:Native of Earth-1